Lost in Paradise
by ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: Established Bellamione. Is Bellatrix being self-destructive or simply careful? Head versus heart, which soon becomes a different kind of adventure. The final plot line is yet to be decided as I'm playing with ideas, so it's anyone's guess where this will end. Sit back and enjoy the ride. A sequel to WCDiYK but each piece does work as a stand-alone too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This will work better if you've read the prolouge. Nevertheless, the first few chapters will still be mainly setting up for the first arc.  
**

Bellatrix locked herself in Hermione's bathroom, picked up her dress so she could climb into the empty bathtub, and sat down. This was not a first though it was unusual, more often she tended to go into the garden to get some space and clear her head before making important decisions. Hermione had just dropped one helluva bombshell. Unfortunately Bella couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting back to a certain brunette Gryffindor who had been occupying more than her thoughts recently; she wasn't a fan of this recent addiction that she was developing. It was the third night she had slept over at Hermione's, and it had felt completely natural.

She thought back to the years before they had met, before the end of the war. It's easy to become accustomed to the cold. It starts to feel less and less cold, until you barely notice it. The way the icicles hang and the frost glazes over the tough surfaces and smooths the rough edges, all creates such a sublime illusion, which Bellatrix was happily taken with. Or at least she had been.

In a similar way, it's easy to become accustomed to the heat she thought. The warmth some people just seem to bring with them when they're near you. When you start to feel the heat again, after acclimatising to temperatures below freezing, it's a welcome shock akin to returning home before you even realised you were homesick. Bella smiled slightly, Hermione's prescence made her feel more at home than anything had ever done. Tom had come close once, but then he had drifted away too absorbed in his plight and lust for power to pay proper attention to her, she scoffed at the now distant memory.

Another side of Bellatrix started to argue against this keen towards domesticity. Once you snuggle up and wind down, absorbing the heat through every pore and letting yourself go into the relaxing warmth; it welcomes you in a manner too affable to resist, and on more than the odd occassion - if you're unlucky - the temperature keeps going up. You're so busy getting comfortable you don't realise this sauna's turning into a volcano. She sighed, thinking that she would be a Gemini according to those silly muggle horoscopes Hermione had been reading recently. The side that wanted her to run pushed at her harder, painting a picture where the heat reaches a level close to unbearable. If it had been this hot earlier you would never have gotten in, but now you've already adapted to such heat a mere few degrees beneath this, so maybe you don't even notice. Your skin turns red and the welcoming warmth turns a little too hostile, a little too aggressive in its welcome. The suffocating heat continues to rise, and it's when you come back to Earth from your daydreaming state that you realise it's a little too hot for your liking.

Her heart started to join in the argument; don't you recall that infernal cold. Don't you remember how your hands felt stiff and your knees ached, your fingertips froze and you were too afraid to lick your lips for fear your tongue would stick to them. Stay in the heat, this _overwhelming_ heat, to avoid the cold. It's better to maybe boil later, than get up and get out now.

Because you don't realise it's slowly killing you, her head retaliated. The heat won't stop til it passes boiling point, and you won't survive that long. But we will fight to survive, we will fight to acclimatise to this new heat, as it keeps on increasing if you insist on staying with this... this girl. Maybe you'll realise soon enough. Maybe you'll fight to stay alive hard enough to make it. But maybe the heat will get too strong, be too intense. You've been broken by this before, so take care with this a source of warmth. You may think it's better than the cold, for now.

The logical side of Bellatrix, satisfied that her heart was doubting Hermione, stopped with that mic drop moment and waited for Bellatrix to reach a decision.

Bella barely paused for a moment, before climbing gracefully out of the bathtub, turning around and marching into the living room, _their_ living room.

Hermione's eyes flicked up over the top of her book "You were gone so long I thought you'd..." Hermione didn't have the chance to finish that sentence as Bella's lips were on hers in the rare kind of kiss that expresses pure love. Bellatrix broke away, and looked into Hermione's eyes "Yes." She kissed Hermione again.

"Yes, I want to move in with you."

**A/N So the scene is set. Reviews are much appreciated and will be rewarded with my eternal gratitude.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was staring at the clock on the wall as the seconds hand ticked past the 12 once more. Her arms were folded on the table in front of her, leaving just enough space for her to rest her forehead before the edge of the table. She closed her eyes and sighed, she thought they were never going to finish packing. It was a late Saturday afternoon and they had pretty much finished packing up Hermione's apartment about an hour ago. There was nothing Bella wanted from Black Manor enough to return and face her mother and that damn portrait of her father that continually found new inventive ways to insult her every time she was within earshot. So, while Hermione had gone to say goodbye to the room she grew up in, Bella had found herself killing time in what was now their old apartment until the apparition people arrived or Hermione returned. Seeing as the apparition people helping them move were due to arrive tomorrow morning, and it wasn't even dark outside yet, Bella really hoped Hermione would come first.

After Hermione had asked Bella to move in, they had had a blissful few hours of simply enjoying each others company, before the adjustment pain kicked in. Bellatrix had a lot of stuff. Now, Hermione knew the witch was unorganised at the best of times, or to put it Bella's way 'organised mess', but Hermione was not aware of just how many things Bella possessed within the mess. They had quickly come to realise that a one bedroom apartment would not last them very long.

"Why do you have three toasters?" Hermione turned to face Bella incredulously. "They make different shapes on the toast!" Bella stepped out of a pile nearly as high as she was that appeared to be a mix of scarves, a toy snake (in the Slytherin colors of course), and more books than the entire small bookshop in Hogsmeade would hold, to look closer at that particular toaster. "Ah yes, that black one tells you today's weather forecast." She replied matter-of-factly and smiled happily, muggles really had some ingenious ideas. Hermione didn't know how to react for a moment, she simply stood there wondering how Bella's mind worked. "You realise if you opened the curtains..." Hermione reached up and pulled the blinds open sharply, blasting the room with the bright autumn sun. Bella instantly shied away, hissing before scowling and casting a quick Alarte Descendare at the blinds, forcing them back down. "I have a toaster for that" she growled. Hermione turned away so Bella wouldn't see her silent laughter, how was she so... adorkable. Yes, adorkable is the perfect word she mused.

Hermione was still smiling, distracted by that train of thought allowing Bella to sneak up on her and tackle her on the rug, pinning her down and straddling her easily before Hermione had a chance to fight back. "What, no more laughter?" Bella smirked. "Get off" Hermione tried to shove her "I'm trying to help you find your wand if you remember" her tone was confident, but Hermione knew Bella wouldn't let her go so easily. "But, it's only a little bit of fun..." Bella leant in closer to Hermione, her lips ghosting over the brunette's cheek and down to her ear "I know how you love a bit of fun." The darker witch's scent was still intoxicating though Hermione smelt it every day, her voice still sent shivers down Hermione's spine when it sounded like that... so full of want. The brunette's senses were already overwhelmed, getting lost in the rush of Bellatrix being in such proximity. Bellatrix started to weave kisses in a haphazard trail across her neck, pausing briefly to suck her neck and mark her territory, her mate. She knew Hermione loved it, which was further confirmed by the blissful expression Hermione wore, succumbing entirely to Bella... for the moment at least. Bella saw her chance, and she took it. A devious grin broke across her face, and she debated continuing their little game for a split second before she sat up, ran her hands ever so softly under Hermione's top and rested on her hips. This was just too easy. Bella seized the moment, and started tickling Hermione without mercy nor warning. Hermione was instantly alert and trying to wriggle away, but to no avail. Between breathless laughter and gasping for air, she managed to plea "Stop stop pleaase" Bella simply grinned as she found one of Hermione's weak spots, just below her ribs "Nooo Bella!" Hermione was instinctively trying every which way in which to slither out of Bella's grasp, until she saw that the toy snake was within reach. Hermione went for it and managed to grab the snake, and proceeded to attempt to use it as a weapon. Hitting Bella and attempting to bat her away, catching her off guard Hermione managed to writhe free, and Bella landed next to her with a thump. "Oww..." Bella's knee had hit another toaster on the way down "This is why muggles usually only have one..." Hermione couldn't resist the jibe. Bella pulled her best hurt puppy dog face, and the younger witch instantly crumbled "Here, let me kiss it better." Hermione scooched across to Bella's now red knee, and kissed next to the scrape tenderly. She kissed the other side, and reached into her sleeve for her wand to heal it. Bella held her arm, "Don't" Hermione gave her a quizzical look. "You've kissed it, that's enough. It will get better now."

Hermione smiled back at Bella and leant towards her, kissing her lips lightly. Definitely adorkable.

The clock striking the hour broke Bella out of her thoughts about that night, and the delicious way it had ended, and she frowned. Hermione had been gone for close to two hours, if it was just one room surely Hermione should have been back ages ago...

Hermione had insisted on moving the things in her childhood home without magic, so that as well as a few bits and pieces in in their bedroom and kitchen, such as table and chair Bella was currently occupying, were the last things to prepare for tomorrow. Something was nagging at her. Hermione was the queen of efficiency, hell she'd even tidied Bella's mess, a task that should have taken a highly skilled work force several days, in a mere evening. Bella decided to go and check on Hermione, to make sure she was alright it nothing else. Checking her wand was still stored in her sleeve, and it was, she stepped towards the fireplace and floo'd to the Granger's living room. It would be easier than apparating in case she ended up stuck in the bathroom while Hermione's parents were sharing a bath. It had happened before.

The Granger residence was eerily quiet, and very tidy for somewhere that should be filled with boxes, and possibly have Hermione's favourite music on in the background as she liked to do when she packed. "Hermione?" Bella chanced, slightly louder than a whisper, the nagging feeling was stronger and she needed to find Hermione, now. Her parents should be half way through a week's holiday in Cornwall, but even so it was better to be cautious. There was no reply. Suddenly, Crookshanks came storming down the stairs and straight to Bella, rubbing against her legs before heading back towards the stairs. Crookshanks looked over his shoulder, as if expecting her to follow. Bella drew her wand, this was weird. Crookshanks usually tended to keep at least ten feet between them unless he was curled up on Hermione's lap. Performing a quick Revelio, her wand told her that this was indeed Crookshanks and not some impersonator. Definitely odd behaviour, something was wrong. Her instincts kicked in and Bella cast quick disillusionment and protective charms before cautiously starting to follow the cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow these chapters keep getting longer... Whoops. This is not the chapter I was planning next, but I was feeling the fluff. So have some fluff... for now *attempted evil laugh***

**Guest: Not just yet... *wink***

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and brushed off the soot she had become accustomed to associating with floo travel. The house was pleasantly silent as she made her way across the living room and up the stairs covered in the same slightly worn blue carpet, just as she had done countless times before. This time however, she wanted to etch into her memory the details. She paused on the fourth stair and stepped slightly to the right. The step creaked as she knew it would, and she smiled remembering all the times she had carefully avoided that exact spot to sneak some ice cream from kitchen without alerting her parents.

It had taken a while for her to realise that her parents knew all along. Although she had made an effort to be silent on that particular step the rest of her journey made a fair bit of noise, as much as any other slightly clumsy eight year old trying to be quiet would inadvertently make. Still her parents had stayed quiet about it, with her mother's socked feet curled up on the sofa, leaning into her father's arm around her shoulder. Her parents had always merely smiled at each other and pretended not to notice the eleven o'clock raspberry ripple thief. If they had truly minded, they would have stopped buying her favourite ice cream, or perhaps mentioned the suspicious bowl and teaspoon that she brought down to the kitchen every morning.

Carrying on up the steps and turning into her room, she was hit with a sudden overwhelming sense of home. She had lived in Hogwarts for most of the year, true, but this was the room that had been her refuge. To avoid the world, to relax or to study, or just to hang out with her friends from before she knew she was a witch; this was her Elysium. She had decorated it herself, firstly with quotes carefully copied down from books she was inspired by, a few posters of bands and singers she liked, and one picture she had drawn in her final year at Meadow Hall primary school that she was, even now, still proud of. As she had grown older, she had added pictures of her friends, the alphabets of languages she had tried to learn at one point or another, and still more quotes until eventually she had a collage of the most important things to her completely covering one wall.

Kicking off her shoes she climbed onto her bed and had to stand on tip toes to reach the topmost corner. She started to take down the pieces of paper and scraps of treasure, reading through them all briefly before moving on to the next. She was tempted to keep these, to remind herself of who she was. The only problem was, she wasn't that person any more; these things that were once her roots, would now only keep her grounded so firmly that she could not move on. One picture of her with Harry and Ron in first year caught her eye. It was on their first visit to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, and each of them had a frothy white butterbeer moustache coating their upper lip. Upon realising this, they had decided to strike their best mission impossible poses (Ron was unsure of the muggle reference, but he went along with it anyway) and snap a picture. They were all stood posing and grinning, with their foamy moustaches starting to drip they looked utterly mischievous. That had been a long time ago, too long Hermione thought wistfully, they would have to catch up at the not-so-famous Scottish pub sometime soon.

In no time at all, each and every piece of her childhood that had adorned the walls was collected up and set on her desk, apart from three pictures which she tucked into her pocket. She whispered a soft Incendio, and sent her childhood up in smoke. Hermione had chosen to go through with packing without her wand, to make it easier to sort what she needed to keep, as well as because she secretly loved discovering things she thought were lost, and the sense of nostalgia that these treasures created.

After over an hour of sorting through various bits and pieces, photo albums, and putting books in boxes - in which Crookshanks had very helpfully been attempting to take a nap in - she was hot and bothered and in need of a break. Sitting on her bed and taking the photo album from the nearest box, she flicked to the back. There was a black transcription in Bella's hand, the script she usually reserved for official things, or when she was too exasperated to translate her usual spidery scrawl to 'those bloody dimwits that can't read' as Bella had huffed last time, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. It was the first love note Bella had ever sent, a few simple words that had sparked… well it had sparked their whole relationship into being more than friends in the end, she mused. Hermione traced her fingers over the script, it was the little things Bellatrix did that made her feel entirely mushy. Pondering this she realised that she had never told her better half any of this. It seemed strange but she had never actually told Bella that, or any of the other things she loved about her; strange how two people could be so intimate without talking about the simplest of things.

Promising herself she would tell Bella, she turned to the front of the photo album and ran her forefinger along the smooth edge of the binding. Feeling the small nick, she tugged at it and opened the small pocket hidden in the binding itself. Inside was a tiny silver locket in the shape of a heart. Hermione had stumbled on the locket when she was headed for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, a new store front in one of the roads just off Diagon Alley had caught her eye and upon investigating she found and fell in love, with this tiny bit of silver. It had been a plain little thing, but it was simple and elegant, the perfect gift for Bellatrix. Instead of keeping it plain, Hermione had taken the time to do some research into Celtic runes, and after much deliberation, had carved into the front the symbols of joy, love, and strength.

It was missing something, but then it would be the perfect gift for her lover's birthday in two weeks. It was a moment of utter inspiration when Crookshanks chose that moment to catch her eye by flicking his tail out from under her desk. Smiling wickedly she rifled through the box next to her, until she found the item she was looking for. Crookshanks nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a flash of lightening two feet away from him. Luckily for Hermione (not so much for Crookshanks) the camera caught his comically startled reaction, and preserved it forever in wizard photographic paper. Hermione took a moment while she was still kneeling to thank Crooks, and stroke him apologising for the torture he had been subjected to. The picture of Crooks would add just the right level of mischief, the dark haired witch and ginger tom had never quite seen eye to eye, so it made the gift perfect. Bella wouldn't know how to react to something too sweet. Hermione was so wrapped up in these thoughts, she didn't register Crookshanks hissing at the locket. Realising he was being ignored, the cat silently fled the room. Shrinking the picture down so it would fit into the locket, she crossed her legs as she sat on the floor and attempted to pry the locket open. It must have gotten stuck somehow, she reasoned, which was strange as it had opened smoothly it in the shop before she bought it.

Hermione thought she heard the sound of… something, downstairs. She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened when she saw she had been gone far longer than she had thought, maybe it was Bella coming to check on her? The thought made her panic, she couldn't let Bella see the locket! It all had to be a surprise... Stuffing it into her jeans pocket quickly she had just managed to fit it into her pocket when she heard the tell tale creak of the fourth stair.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for the faves/follows/reviews/general support y'all, most days it keeps me writing, so again, thank you. :)**

Halfway through casting an attack spell, Bella stopped herself "Gosh you frightened me half to death!" Hermione's shocked and slightly guilty expression turned sheepish "Sorry Bella, I lost track of time here..." Taking pity on the younger witch, Bella kissed her forehead and pulled her into a tight hug "Could you send a patronus or even an owl next time..." Hermione smiled into her lover's shoulder "Of course." The brunette pulled back slightly and looked into those dark eyes she was always entranced by "We can't have the fearsome Bellatrix Black worrying like a mother hen..." Hermione's teasing was cut short as Bellatrix thwacked her lightly on the behind scowling inappreciatively she offered a dignified reply "Shush", before pulling her closer and capturing Hermione's lips softly.

Breaking away the a rare moment of vulnerability, Bella avoided eye contact choosing instead to focus on the numerous piles scattered around Hermione's room. There was a brief pause as Bella's face turned incredulous "You call this a few things? You could have been trying to move for years and only managed the books..." Hermione laughed, Bella seemed to have forgotten the three magical (and space enhanced) moving trucks they had had to book for her own things. "Well you'd better help me then!" Deciding against finishing the move manually she threw a pillow at Bella who deftly caught it, before ordering her to start flying boxes downstairs to make room for her to finish packing. Bella stood with her arms crossed, still holding the pillow, and stared at Hermione defiantly "Okay Bella, would you please help me move the boxes downstairs so I can finish faster?" She kissed her cheek "Please?" Huffing but pacified, Bella lifted four boxes with a quick flick of her wand, and marched down the stairs.

Relieved her dark witch was out of sight for a few moments, Hermione reached back into her pocket to pull out the locket, and covertly place it back into the spine of the book laying on her bed. Her fingers brushed the silver chain and she tugged it out carefully. Although she had been struggling to open the clasp mere minutes ago, it seemed that the clasp had now opened on it's own. Briefly thinking it strange before dismissing the thought, she held it open in her palm ready to put in the picture now that she could. Unfortunately as soon as she touched the cold hard steel rim on the inside, the portkey activated. The shocked and horrified look in Hermione's eyes was the only thing Bellatrix turned the corner and arrived in time to see before she disappeared.

Now there was nothing but empty space where the only person she cared about had stood a moment ago.


End file.
